Townsville Apocalypse Ver2
by ChoasGatomon
Summary: With the Powerpunks as their adopted sisters there shouldn't be any problem for the Powerpuff Girls, Not to mention the disappearance of every known Villain in Townsville. Then why are they scared of a bunch of planet conquering aliens and a return of the Rowdyruff Boys? Even Dexter's worried.
1. After Peace

**Townsville Apocalypse  
or  
_Apocalypse in Townsville_  
**

**Disclaimer: **_Powerpuff girls is not owned by me  
_**Summary: **_Nearly 6 years later, the Day progresses like any other._  
**Edit:** _8/31_  
**By:** _ChoasGatomon  
_

_**Often the steps we take to avoid our destiny leads us to it**_

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

The teacher yelled at the two bickering students. Buttercup keep her glare focused on Brute however, the latter smirking.

The teacher was one of the more nicer, and therefore, more often teased teachers. Mitch was not that big a problem, Him and his best friend Buttercup was.

Buttercup, Mitch, and Brute was a hindrance, problem and otherwise tragedy.

"I'VE GIVEN YOU BOTH DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE SEMESTER! WHAT MORE DO I HAVE TO DO!" The Teacher was pulling on her, otherwise, neat and long hair.

Buttercup glared wanting to defend herself, Brute just smirked happily

"Stop it Brute, You too Buttercup. You both can bicker and yell all you want after school" Brute slumped down in her seat grumbling. Buttercup switched her glare to Blossom preparing to argue her case

"Thank you both Blossom" The teacher said smiling gratefully and happily, her hair contrasting her outward calm. Get the three worst students of Townsville high in her class, but also the smartest.

The teacher turned back to the board ready to restart the lesson "Now lets g-"

The bell rang signaling the end of school, causing the teacher to drop her maker in shock, her eye twitching. Deciding to quit if she didn't get another teacher to replace her in class.

Blossom looked at the teacher sympathetically. Brute giving a short fist pump before dashing out of the class, Buttercup quickly giving chase, ready to punch her. The rest of the class got out quickly, seeing the teacher still in shock and thus unable to give out homework.

* * *

Berserk was headed home just as quickly as her hot headed sisters. Except she choose to walk calmly out of the school, it was the weekend so she took this chance to bask in the warmth of leaving school. Made all the better that every student was out of the halls, outside to watch Buttercup and Brute fight.

Which even Princess high pitched voice didn't ruin "If it isn't Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls" She was after all her favorite townie.

Even if she couldn't tell the difference between her and Blossom.

Berserk turned around trying, and unsuccessfully, to wipe the smirk from her face.

Princess hesitated for only a second, barely noticeable. Her two friends however completely froze. Losing the smiles on their face and any evil intentions they had.

"It's the other Blossom. The one not good enough to be leader" Princess covered

Berserk smiled happily. Princess was her favorite townie, because she was the only townie to talk down to her like that in front of her face. Although Berserk wasn't very known around Townsville like Blossom anyway.

Berserk glanced at Princess cronies "Hello Princess, Still as cheery and go lucky as ever I see"

"Yes, Any chance to let a being as low as yourself bask in my presence is a delight"

Princess closed her eyes in self admiration waiting for her two friends to jump in with insults. Something Berserk knew wasn't going to happen.

"Well, your two minions seem quiet today"

Princess was visibly vexed "T-Their not as generous as me to talk to someone beneath them"

Unknown to Princess, Berserk had her two friends under her thumb. A place the two enjoyed more than not being on Berserk good side.

Berserk regularly used their credit cards to pay for her own shopping. Both for things she needed and things used to torment Princess or her two shadows.

She never told them however that they had to be meek and withdrawn around her.

They was just very scared of the sadistic girl. They couldn't even look her in the eye.

Something Princess didn't know about. If Berserk did anything to start making her act different, Blossom would've start asking questions. As evil as Princess was, Blossom wasn't going to tolerate Berserk torturing anyone.

But it was the weekend, and Princess would have gotten over a little torture by Monday.

Berserk sauntered over to Princess, coming close enough to unnerve the young girl and make her two lackeys back up. Princess glanced at the two before Berserk placed her hand on her shoulder. She almost jerked back.

Berserk rubbed her shoulder affectionately, while looking at her admiringly.

"My Princess" Princess winced at the sweetness in her voice

Berserk allowed her eyes to travel across Princess body to her eyes. Eyes full of confusion and fright.

Only then did Princess realize what was happening, But the tighter grip on her shoulder convinced her not to move. The hand placed on her hip made her stiffen a little in fear.

Berserk kept her red eyes locked on Princess black ones. The closeness beginning to unnerve herself. Adoringly she rubbed Princess hip.

The three girls thought differently of her actions. Berserk knew the signals she was casting but in her mind was what she really was thinking. Very malicious thoughts.

Like craving her name in Princess shoulder with her laser in curly cursive writing.

But the mood was getting too awkward for even her, so as a finish she brushed Princess hair out her face. Heating her fingers up and making sure to brush her finger along Princess cheek. Causing a slight warm tingle to last even after her hand left.

"See you Monday, Princess"

* * *

Brute reached outside seconds before Buttercup, as she wasn't trying to avoid students or teachers in the hallway.

Buttercup stopped in front of Brute, her eye twitching as she glared.

Brute and Buttercup fighting after school was almost a weekly thing and like all other times students gathered in the spot ready for the fight.

"No homework for the weekend!" Brute danced about happily "Can you believe it!?"

Wearing a black tank top, dark green cargo short shorts, fingerless gloves and black combat boots, fit her tomboyish ways. A large unneeded spiked belt, and spiked wristbands on each arm which completed her outfit made her stand out.

Her hair was also spiked, giving it a rocker style.

"You got me in trouble AGAIN today!"

Wearing a tight green tank top with a black strip across the bottom, the tank top bunched up, so it just barely revealed her belly button. With dark green cargo shorts with a chain hanging on the pocket.

A studded wrist band on her right arm, and black and green sneakers to match her sisters.

Between the two, every boy liked watching the two tom-boys fight. Even though it was dangerous to be around.

Her hair was longer, inches more than Brute and was straight, the bangs hanging in front of her face dyed green.

Bubbles was also in the crowd looking at her sister's about to fight, when Blossom walked up to her side carrying both Brute and Buttercup's bags.

"This is a high school and they still act like little kids, they need to start acting their age" Blossom said shaking her head but not jumping in between the two.

"It's not their fault" Bubbles defended "Besides better here than at home"

It actually wasn't. At the age of eight most of the criminals stopped trying, the monsters also stopped coming.

The Rowdyruff Boys suddenly disappeared along with Mojo Jojo and Him. Fuzzy, Sedusa and the rest shortly after that. Princess was still out and about but her attention was focused on being the most popular in school, despite six super powered girls.

The Powerpunk Girls got through the portal, without The Oppressor, when the girls was nine and after days of brutal fighting and destruction, Professor put an end to it. Offering the Punks a home and new life. Through a unprepared event of Him returning briefly and years of peace both Brute and Buttercup would constantly fight and bicker. More out of a fighting need than a hate for each other.

There was nothing better to do.

"Still they should know better" Blossom replied "And I don't like them fighting all the time"

She was wearing a deep carmine pink school skirt. With black outlining the bottom, with a white short sleeved school shirt with a black tie. Her hair was the same except longer, her red bow still in its same spot. She had pink and red sneakers on.

"As long as they don't fight in school and I don't get lectured for it" The familiar voice of Berserk exclaimed over whispers of the crowd

Berserk wore a light red-checkered skirt much higher than Blossom's. Pink long-sleeve school shirt and a red buttoned up vase over it. Her hair exactly like Blossom's except wilder and instead of a bow, she had two messy long ribbons together in her hair where Blossom bow would have been.

She was the most lusted after girl. The smart kids wanted her, the jocks wanted her and some of the teachers wanted her.

She had black nail polish on and red and pink shoes. Like always, her red eyes were half-lidded as if she was bored or staring curiously at something. Blossom thought Berserk eyes as good indicators of her mood.

Open then excited or angry. Half-lidded then bored or inquisitive.

Blossom peeled her eyes off her twin "Their skipping detention"

Berserk waved her hand at Blossom dismissing the problem "Whatever" she really couldn't care less, besides, she was skipping too.

Looking around for Brat who was flirting with some nervous boy before shouting "Brat we're leaving!"

Brat ran up to Berserk waving bye to the boy, before turning her attention to another boy and smiling.

Brat was wearing a black school skirt, short but not as short as she would've liked. Professor was very strict on what Brat was allowed and not allowed to wear. A blue tank top that showed her belly button and a little cleavage and dark blue boots on.

Brat was in the thoughts of a lot of the boys, In the wallet of some and the bed of none. Although no one would have believed her. Mainly due to her own fault.

She had three colored plastic bands around both her wrist four blue, two yellow and small hoop earrings. She also had blue eye shadow and black nail polish.

Her pigtails were much longer than Bubbles, and she had blue bows holding in her pigtails.

Bubbles sighed, being one of the popular girls, she had heard everything that Brat was doing at the school. Plus the things that Brat told her. She couldn't picture herself being similar.

Bubbles had on a white skirt with black outlining the bottom and a blue long sleeve shirt. A pink heart on the front. She had on white and blue sneakers. Her pigtails reached the back of her shoulders.

Bubbles was in the hearts of a lot of boys and because of that her best male friend, Mike Believe, was not a popular kid.

Both greens clashed grabbing each others fist, Buttercup kneed Brute in the stomach grabbing her shoulders and spinning around before tossing her in the air.

Brute recovered halfway, where she was hit toward the ground by Buttercup. The impact causing a crater in the ground and smoke to rise into the air.

Buttercup flew down to continue the attack when Brute flew out of the smoke catching Buttercup off guard and punching her in the gut before aiming at her face with the other hand, sending her flying to the side.

Brute grew a energy ball in her hands and threw it at the flying Buttercup.

Buttercup, however, opened her eyes and saw the energy ball heading toward her. She grabbed it, spinning around and tossed it back at Brute.

Brute hurled another ball at the incoming one causing a mini explosion; everyone blocked their eyes except the Powerpuffs and Powerpunks.

Berserk whistled.

When the smoke cleared and everyone looked up, they saw both greens in a fist lock.

Brute had a smirk on her face while Buttercup was cursing under her breath.

"Give up Buttercake!"

"You're the one losing Brite!"

Berserk started walking home, swinging her hands happily. Blossom followed closely behind knowing both her green sisters would get what they deserved without her having to worry herself over dealing with them.

Brat and Bubbles walked side by side, most of the boy's watching them walk off together and longing to follow them.

"Did you see that boy? He looked extremely rich plus he was cute"

Giving Brat a glance "Yeah cute is nice, but rich isn't my type"

Brat side glanced at Bubbles, her eyes saying _Really_ but she said "Rich isn't a type. Do you even have a type?"

_"Yes"_ Bubbles said with a dreamily look on her face "Cute, Nice, and most definitely Caring"

Brat jumped in front of Bubbles. Walking backwards "Guys only care about one thing, some better then others" Brat looked thoughtful for a second before stopping "Not that all boys just want to care for your little pus-"

"Right, _anyway_ we're here" Bubbles said skipping up to the house happily.

"Your too naive Bubs" Brat said following her

* * *

Both greens were trading punches and kicks in the air still.

The ground was destroyed with craters of various sizes and smoke still coming out of a few. Both girls landed a few feet away from each other panting trying to catch their breath so that they may resume the fight.

"What's wrong Brite tired?" Buttercup said resuming her stance, now smirking

Brute also resumed her stance but scowling "You got yourself in trouble!"

Both rushed forward to resume the fight but the moment before their fist collided with their faces someone yelled, stopping them.

"BRUTE, BUTTERCUP!" both turned their head to look at the angry, and loud person in the crowd

"FIRST YOU TWO SKIP DETENTION THEN YOU START A FIGHT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS! YOUR BOTH IN BIG TROUBLE!" the principle yelled scaring the students.

"Holy shit it's the old fart!" Brute yelled pulling back her fist

"This is your fucking fault" Buttercup muttered flying away

Brute followed right after

* * *

Bubbles and Brat walked into the house. Brat watching Berserk on the couch, watching TV, asked her the question she had just asked Bubbles "Berserk, what's your type?"

She glance at her little sister before pressing mute on the T.V

"Why?"

"I'm just curious, I guess"

Un-muting the T.V and turning it up louder

Before Brat could do something Blossom walked out of the kitchen into the room and yelled at Berserk "WHY IS THE T.V SO LOUD!" and before Berserk could answer back Brat shouted "BLOSSOM WHATS YOU'RE TYPE?"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, WHATS YOUR TYPE OF BOY!"

Bubbles walked down stairs from hearing all the noise "Why are you two yelling?"

"BECAUSE BERSERK WON'T TURN THE FUCKING T.V DOWN!" Brat yelled, not realizing Berserk had turned down the T.V when she heard someone come downstairs.

"I think its low enough" Bubbles said innocently

Seeing Brat glaring at a smirking Berserk, Blossom cleared her throat loud enough so that everyone turned to look at her, except Berserk "What were you asking me earlier?"

Living with, now, 4 uncaring sisters Blossom had long given up trying to stop them from cursing. But only in the privacy of their home. Any public place and cursing was strictly un-allowed. Although it didn't stop most of it.

Looking confused for a moment before she remembered "Oh yeah. What's you're type?"

"My type?" Blossom questioned for clarification

"Yes, your type of boy. What is it?"

"Oh. Why?"

Not wanting to repeat what she said to Berserk, thinking Blossom would not have answered "I asked Bubbles and she said she wanted a nice, sweet, cherishing, blissful little boyfriend" making Bubbles shake her head in protest "So I was wondering what your type was" as soon as she finished that sentence the door slammed open and an pissed off Brute and angry Buttercup walked in.

"What the hell was that-" Brute said slamming the door, the entire house had been Puff/Punk proof when the punks were invited into the family.

"Leaving us behind like that?!" Buttercup finished Brute sentence.

Knowing that watching T.V between an angered Brute and Buttercup and a curious Brat in peace was impossible, Berserk turned it off and answered their question with another "You thought I was going to wait?"

Brat defended herself "Berserk told me we were leaving"

"You're both in high school, you should know better then to fight like that" Blossom lectured

Buttercup slouched down on to the couch "Well Blossom if those stupid so called master villains didn't get scared we wouldn't have to fight" getting angrier by the moment "Even Mojo and his boys ran away" she looked at the ceiling with a frown on her face "Pathetic"

Brute walked to the side of Brat "What boys?" Berserk sighed, wishing she had a T.V in her room.

The punks knew about some of the Powerpuff girls former villains, like HIM, Mojo jojo and Princess, but they never heard of _The Boys_

Berserk saw this as her chance to mess with someone, since she couldn't watch T.V "You mean the gang of that boy you had a crush on?" looking at the now pissed Buttercup "The leader of The Greengang?"

Controlling her angry "No, not The _GangGreen_ Gang! Someone else"

Getting mad because no one had yet to answer her "Then who?" Brute said beginning to lose interest

Trying to change the subject before they brought up her little crush on Ace again "Their not worth talking about, they wasn't that strong anyway"

Interrupting Brute who was going to continue the conversation, more out of spite "Oh that reminds me, Blossom what's your type?" both greens threw Brat confused looks, the previous conversation completely forgotten by all except Berserk.

"He'll have to be intelligent" looking at her fingers counting off "He has to be clean and well mannered, mature…not like Mitch" she glanced at Buttercup

"Oh" Brat turned to Berserk smiling "I'm guessing you're the same without being the mature part as long as he doesn't fuck up?"

Giving Brat a thumps up "Very good" with a hint of sarcasm.

Curious to see what Brat was going to say about her, Brute asked "What about us?" referring to her and Buttercup.

Confused Brat replied "I thought you both were lesbians"

The room fell silent. Berserk almost laughed.

Brute was looking at Brat with her mouth agape. Buttercup was slowly turning her head toward Brat, her eyes wide open. Brat was looking at Brute with an innocent confused look on her face.

Bubbles knowing in the next few moments shouting was about to ensue quickly interrupted "She meant that there's no boy tough enough to handle you two so you should be lesbians" she squeaked panicked and nervous.

Nevertheless, Brute and Buttercup still looked at Brat, but instead of immediately attacking her, they just stared deciding whether to kill her or just hurt her, until Blossom spoke "Except Mitch and Mike"

Instantly gaining death glares from both Brute and Buttercup.

"GIRLS!" Professor yelled running up the stairs from his laboratory, stopping the girls from fighting "How long have you been here?"

"A while Professor, why?" Blossom answered forgetting about both Buttercup and Brute

"I needed to tell you something" he sounded worried "What do you want for dinner?"

The room fell silent again.

"Pizza" Buttercup answered seeing that no one else was. She knew how the Professor acted and didn't look into it like Blossom or get worried for him like Bubbles.

"Alright then I'll go order it right away" and he left to the kitchen, with a worried Bubbles following him.

"Well" Brute said before walking up to the stairs to her room.

Brat mumbled something that sounded like I wonder what was his name, before walking into the kitchen after Bubbles and Professor. Buttercup just shrugged her shoulders and followed Blossom up stairs.

Berserk snickered and turned the T.V back on.


	2. Monster Named Grey

**Townsville Apocalypse  
or  
_Apocalypse in Townsville_  
**

_******Disclaimer: **Powerpuff girls is not owned by me  
******Summary: **__The girls return to school after the_ wee_kend_  
**Edit: **_8/31_  
**By:**_ChoasGatomon_**  
**

_**Fear cannot be without hope, nor hope without fear**_

"That was an awesome weekend! The parties and girls _wow_" Mitch said talking to no one in particular, but speaking loudly.

"Yeah, but not like the time I had" Elmore said from two seats behind Mitch.

"Will you stop talking about your weekend?" Brute said from across the class, hunched over and subdued. Purposely ignoring her Mitch asked "How was your weekend BC?" who was sitting next to him, but all he received was a grunt.

With reason.

The principle had called their house within hours of school ending. Buttercup, Brute and Berserk was grounded for at least two weeks. Of course Berserk didn't care, as she didn't really plan on seeing or doing something for the foreseeable future.

But Buttercup and Brute did however, and their weekend and foreseeable weekends were ruined quickly and unlike the other teacher's, this one was much more relaxed. Gave up on teaching the class within the first month, and just sat and read the newspaper or a book. Sometimes joining the class in a discussion. Allowing this particular discussion to go on until it lost steam.

History wasn't that important anyway, sometimes he forgot why he was teaching it.

"Mitch I said shut up about your stupid weekend!"

Not stupid to mess with a angered Brute, Mitch shut up but said with a bit of sarcasm "Okay I'm sorry" making Brute madder but not pushing her pass the limit.

Berserk saw this as her chance, since the class was quiet momentarily. "So Mitch, who was your favorite villain?"

Everyone quickly paid attention. Berserk wasn't one to actually try to engage someone in a conversation, except maybe Blossom. She even looked excited "What?"

"Or strongest" Berserk said looking at Mitch waiting for an answer "Well?"

"Oh, hmm it'll have to be…The Gangreen Gang they were they best" Mitch smirked at Berserk proudly "I was going to join them"

Berserk couldn't even jokingly smile at him

"HA!" This time the entire class turned around to the loud noise.

Mitch was the School's Football captain, Star quarter back, and big dog on campus. Few tried to mess with him and even fewer laughed at him.

"The Gangreen Gang sucked!" Bud Smith shouted from the back of the classroom. He now looked like one of those _too cool to be in school_ boys.

"They got nothing on Him!"

Mitch knew he was right, Him was the greatest of evil. He couldn't match that.

"Wrong!" Elmore yelled from his spot, causing Bud to scowl "Him may be evil and strong but nothing comes to Fuzzy"

"What?" Robin responded from beside her best friend, Bubbles "That pink furball please! Sedusa was the villainess. She was the best no doubt"

Mike smiled coolly, relaxing back in his sit "Sedusa is sexy, I'll give you that, But the master villain is Mojo Jojo"

"That green monkey GET A LIFE!" Bud yelled getting up from his seat

Also getting from his seat, Mitch yelled, "Mojo Jojo was the girls biggest enemy, he always came back for more, he'll destroy Him with his weapons and robots"

Neither Powerpuff or Punk seemed interested in the conversation anymore, only Berserk.

Besides, they looked like they were having fun battling which villain was better as the girls just watched. However Berserk was not having fun at all, mostly getting annoyed with the yelling.

She thought that with the way Buttercup singled them out, _The Boys_ was going to be no problem to find information on. She was just going to give up. She didn't really care that much anyway.

"Quiet down class" the class turned to look at their teacher who was still reading his newspaper. The teacher may not have done much, but when he talked everyone listened, whether out of respect or something else.

"Wha'cha laughing about teach?" Mitch asked

The teacher continued to look at his newspaper "The strongest was always the girls in the end" making Bubbles smile and Buttercup roll her eyes. Blossom was deep into her own book.

"We all know that!" Mitch scoffed at the teacher "But we are not talking about them"

The teacher put his newspaper down and looked at Mitch "I guess I have to teach you something once in a while"

"I'll give you a history lesson. No villain ever come to winning against the girls" pointedly at Mitch "We all know that" The teacher put his newspaper down, got up and grabbed a piece of chalk "Those villains that you so fondly talk about was nothing, just losers that didn't know when to give up, except Mojo and HIM, but not _The Boys_" Berserk instantly perked up and listened "Not counting The Powerpunks of course" Brute rolled her eyes.

"The boys" the class said quietly confused, making the teacher sigh. He walked to the board and started to write

"Yes the boys I'm not surprised you forgot about them" he stopped writing but his body covered what he wrote "I mean they did almost kill our little girls"

Berserk was interested now, she looked to her side and saw across the room everyone with confused looks on their faces except the Powerpuff Girls.

Buttercup looked slightly angry, Bubbles; slightly scared and Blossom had closed her book to pay attention.

She looked back to the teacher.

The teacher moved out of the way showing what was written on the board _ROWDYRUFFBOYS_ sprawled in his curly handwriting. Berserk mouthed the word silently before looking back to the class and saw a sea of realization.

"What? That's all? _rowdy ruff boys_, sounds more like a boy band or something" Brute boasted laughing a little

"You don't understand" the teacher said sitting back down

"Understand what? Were they some kind of huge overgrown monsters or something?" Brat jumped in. Her curiosity peaking.

Berserk was glad her sisters was doing the work for her. Still doing what she wanted after years of her not commending them.

Putting his feet on his desk "Yes they were monsters, in a way" looking at Mitch "They was no doubt the strongest and coolest" he said a little too admiringly

"Yeah right" Brute interrupted "Him sounds much worst"

"Yes indeed but these boys disobeyed Him and left on their own personal reasons and Him didn't or couldn't do anything, The Rowdyruff Boys were stronger than the girls"

"No they weren't. We won every time" Buttercup said from her seat, arms crossed

"Yes, but by luck when it counted" Buttercup had no response to that. They did win by luck a few times, but they still always won.

"What do you mean luck?" Brat was now as interested as Berserk

"The first time they won was by a kiss, but not before they almost lost their lives"

"So you're telling me these almighty monsters were defeated by a kiss?" Brute said still not believing

"Fine let me tell you about them" Berserk uncharacteristically smiled "They lost from a kiss because of their unstable chemical balance, but before that happened they nearly killed the girls" The teacher grunted getting up from his chair and walking to the board one more time.

"They were made by Mojo Jojo and told to kill the Powerpuff Girls, since they considered Mojo Jojo as they father after their first meeting they listened to get his approval, just like the girls would listen to their father or how you are being good, they did the same not realizing they was just an experiment by Mojo Jojo"

On the board was a silly drawing of pictures, showing what he just said. Berserk eyes instantly flew to the picture of Snips, snails and a puppy dog tail.

"Snips, snails, and puppy dog tails that's what little boys are made of" the teacher said sitting down. "The kiss actually killed them, but they were bought back by Him, however, this time kissing them only made them stronger in every way…they was near unbeatable"

"Then how did they win?" Brat asked excitedly

"Well they had one more weakness, by adding that strength enhancer it caused a back effect, they got weaker when their masculinity was challenged, that's how the girls won"

"So they were killed again?" Brat asked curious

"No, Him saved them and apparently fixed their problem, they had no more weakness but they didn't get stronger through kissing" putting his feet back up "Soon after that fight the boys saw Mojo and Him fighting over who owned them to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, they realized they was being used so they left, and started doing what they wanted"

"Did what they wanted?"

"Yes, You see the girls did manage to stop them occasionally but they wasn't doing big crimes only what little boys did. Albeit on a bigger scale, they teased civilians, stole candy and just caused trouble they even took over Fuzzy's house and territory" The teacher eyes locked on Elmore "They only fought the girls when they got extremely bored and needed something to do, regardless they never died from a fight or tried to destroy the town…well not the entire town"

"How do you know so much about them?" Blossom asked suspiciously

"Don't worry Blossom I was part of a group that kept tabs on your villains to see how they ticked. My assignment were the Rowdyruff boys. I'm actually elated those boys are gone now"

"Why is that Mr. Hank?" Bubbles asked raising her hand

"No offense Bubbles, but we'll all be died by now"

"What?" Buttercup fury rose "You don't believe we could have saved the day like always?"

"Clam down Buttercup. I don't think you could have" standing up "And I'll explain why"

Mr. Hank walked to the front of the classroom "Okay listen, as little boys they were wild and had no one there for them except themselves, they did what they wanted" walking around "You all know about what happens with puberty right, well look at it this way, when Mitch was little he played pranks on everyone and bullied some but when he hit puberty he started getting into fights and all kinds of trouble I'm sure"

He walked to the front of his desk "Now picture the Rowdyruff Boys. No one to guide them or more importantly care or love them, when they hit puberty they would have probably gotten mad seeing all those family's together happy and the girls having a place to go to and call home while they lived in a stolen run down shed. They wouldn't know what to do, they had too much pride to cry or admit it to anyone and wouldn't go back to their creators, and they'll go on a rampage"

Blossom had to admit he was probably right, that was just too much for some lonely kid to see, something they could never have and not throw a fit, especially with the kind of Power they had.

"Luckily it didn't happen earlier. When they figured out they were being used they could have tried to gain their creators love and went all out to kill or break you by any means necessary" he was right again.

"But why did they leave?" Berserk probed. Happy and, Blossom noted, eyes alert and paying attention

"I don't think they did" He walked back to his seat and sat down "They just disappeared it could have been a monster that was taking the villains but when they tried to take the Rowdyruff Boys, they probably fought and killed it but something happened to them too. Could've been Him. Could've been the Government"

Buttercup was getting pissed at hearing the teacher praise their enemy, she needed to hit something and fast.

"GIRLS?" The school intercom beeped "GIRLS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

The entire class jumped

When the girls were younger, they started playing the emergency hotline calls over the intercom, so that the girls wouldn't have to go to one room or another to get the Hotline.

Blossom looked around the room confusingly "Yes?" this hadn't happened in such a long time Blossom was unsure of what to do.

"YES GIRLS" Miss Bellum spoke, when the mayor got too incompetent Bellum took over for calling the girls "WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM. A GIANT MONSTER IS WALKING TOWARD TOWNSVILLE AT THIS MOMENT AND IT SEEMS LIKE TROUBLE GIRLS." Miss Bellum hanged-up, not wasting time explaining more.

All the students went silent in the school, they hadn't had a monster attack in years and now this.

Nevertheless, Buttercup was extremely elated. She had a huge grin across her face "Well, well what are we waiting for?" Buttercup said already by and stepping out of the window.

"Yeah, come on girls" Blossom said getting out of her seat "Time to save the day I guess" She stepped out the window speeding off with a worried Bubbles following behind.

Brat stayed in her seat before Brute yelled "Oh hell no those puffs aren't going to have all the fun!" and flew out of the window.

Berserk wanted to stay and talk about these boys a little more, they sounded like they would have made a good fight but this monster was a good distraction.

"Okay, Brat were leaving" Berserk said, leaving. Followed by a disappointed Brat.

Mr. Hank watched them leave then picked up his newspaper to read again. As he flipped the page he said loud enough so that the class heard him "I wonder what really happened to those villains and why did both the Rowdyruff Boys, Mojo Jojo and Him disappear at the same time?" turning the page again "I wonder"

* * *

"So that's how they call you to come save this town…or city?" Brat asked

"Yep" Bubbles answered happily

Both Buttercup and Brute was in front, hyperactive from finally getting a fight from someone else besides each other, closely followed by Blossom and Berserk. Blossom deep in thought. A monster in Townsville after eight years did not sit well with her.

Suddenly the greens came to a stop, with Buttercup yelling, "THAT'S IT!" Blossom stopped and looked at the monster.

It was at least two times her size, slouching over and its arm's touched the ground it was gray and look like it had thin black horizontal stripes across its entire body.

Its eyes was a dull black and it had little dog ears, put shortly it looked plain. "Look alive girls"

At hearing Blossom voice it turned around standing up straight its arms now a little bit over the ground. Faster then Blossom could realize it was in front of them.

It moved its hand back and punched, knocking everyone except the greens to the floor. Brute jumped over the punch and kicked the monster in the face, Buttercup ducked and punched the monster in the gut.

Nothing happened.

The monster looked at Buttercup who was still in shock and quickly lowered his hand sending Buttercup plummeting to the ground while he grab Brute's leg with his other hand and tossed her to the ground next to Buttercup.

Berserk got up from the newly formed crater just in time to see the greens get thrown to the ground "Wow he's fast"

"Don't give our enemies complements" Blossom said standing and dusting the dirt off her.

"Whatever goody two shoes" Berserk said waving her hand at Blossom. The blues just stood up looking at the monster.

"Wow this is going to be an interesting little fight" Brute said getting up grinning like a lunatic.

Buttercup took her side by Brute in the air "Guess we don't have to hold back"

"Good neither will I" the monster spoke with a rough voice

"It can talk!" Bubbles squeaked in surprise

"Yes I can. I, Grey, am very versed in your human language"

Bubbles stepped forward out of her crater "Why are you doing this Grey?"

"You must be Bubbles"

Bubbles paused slightly afraid "How do you know my name?"

"This must be done"

This time Blossom stepped out of her crater "Fine but if you want to attack Townsville then we have no choice but to stop you"

"Funny, Very funny"

"We are"

"The Powerpuff Girls!"

"And we never loss!"

Berserk jumped to Blossom side "AND the Powerpunk Girls!" Blossom gave her a look that said _was that necessary_ while Berserk mouthed _was yours_.

"Enough talk lets fight!" Brute yelled charging toward Grey before he swatted her out of the way then moved his hand to the other side hitting Buttercup who had also rushed him.

Brat was about to enter the fight when Berserk stopped her. "No Brat, let them two handle this, they might stop complaining" Berserk said folding her arms looking at the fight while Brat sat down with a huff.

Blossom and Bubbles also watched the fight. The former analyzing the monster.

Brute rushed to try and hit Grey again while Buttercup shot an energy ball. Grey stepped back grabbing Brutes' head and slammed it to the oncoming energy ball. Before the smoke cleared Buttercup lunge forward and punched Grey in the face causing him to fall back a few feet.

Grey's body was hard, almost like titanium. It wasn't a problem for a puff or punk but it did raise a problem that his skin was that hard; it would take some effort to hurt him, even harder to kill him.

Buttercup rushed him again but Grey dodged it. Brute overhead kicking him as soon as he dodged it plummeting him toward the ground.

But instead of hitting the ground, he caught himself and jumped back into the air grabbing both greens before falling back to the ground and slamming them though the concrete down into the sewers.

Grey dropped down, looking for the two greens.

"This can't be the power of someone who says their going to stop me"

Just then water splashed behind him, Grey swiped his hand though the air hitting nothing. Brute came up from the water upper-cutting Grey into the air then doing it again with her other arm knocking Grey back though the concrete on the street on his back.

Brute jumped up from the sewers and on his stomach sending him back down into the sewers.

Through the confusion Brute disappeared from Grey. When Grey stood up he heard another splash behind him, he swiped again preparing for a sneak attack but instead he hit an energy ball.

The water blocked his view. Both greens were across from him shooting a volley of energy balls at Grey.

Grey ran though the energy volley taking the hits until he found the greens and grabbed their heads before repeatedly sending energy blasts though his hands.

He pointed them toward the ground above and shot a final blast in his hands while letting them go, sending them flying out on the street again.

Brute and Buttercup slowly got up. They prepared to rush back in when their legs were grabbed though the concrete, both were pulled back under.

As soon as Grey pulled them down, he started spinning sending them though the walls, pipes, water, before throwing Brute back up.

Brute started falling back down but before she could recover Buttercup was thrown into her. Grey appeared above them and slammed his elbow into the small of Brutes back sending her back down to the ground, Brute was sure she heard a cracking noise when she was hit.

Buttercup took the blunt hit of the ground.

Blossom saw how bad her sister was losing and rushed in. Grey turned to her, held out his hand making a ball of black energy.

Blossom took a deep breath and blew, freezing his hand around the ball, causing it to explode. Blossom flew into the smoke and side-kicked grey in the head causing him to stumble to his left.

Instead of trying to regain his composure, he grabbed Blossom with his other arm while he was falling and throw her though the street, a splash could be heard beneath.

Berserk rushed when he threw Blossom. Grey saw this and swatted her, but missed. Berserk had fallen back at the last moment sending her leg into grey's chin lifting him into the air a little.

Berserk spun around while upside down, punching grey in the stomach. Forcing him to kneel over in pain, Then using her knee that was above his head, she brought it down flipping herself back upright and sending Grey almost through the ground.

Grey should have gone though the street but instead Blossom came from underneath kneeing him in the face.

When Grey was hit upright Blossom punched him in the face, while Berserk back-fist him in the face.

The double impact sent Grey flying backwards until he flipped and put his feet on the ground slowly bringing himself to a stop.


	3. Beaten and Bruised

**Townsville Apocalypse  
or  
_Apocalypse in Townsville_  
**

_******Disclaimer: **__Powerpuff girls is not owned by me  
_******Summary: **_The fight between a monster named Grey and the girls_ _continue_**  
Edit:** _8/31_ _Chapter 1 and 2 have been heavily edited. It is advised that they are reread._**  
****By: **___ChoasGatomon_**  
**

_**Power corrupts only the few because only the few have power.**_

Grey stood back up.

He looked at the battle ready Berserk and Blossom, they were going to be a problem. Those green ones were reckless, but powerful. These two red ones were tactical and powerful, not as powerful as the greens, but powerful enough to be a problem.

"So far this is coming along nicely"

"What?" Blossom yelped

"You could use a little training however"

"What are you talking about?"

"My home planet was destroyed by some invaders" Grey voice grew in intensity "My entire planet was a race of fighters born to fight and kill yet those invaders easily took us out" he looked toward Blossom "They killed everyone, took others and used all our planets resources only me and a couple others escaped"

"What does that have to do with us?" Berserk stepped in

"Your planet is next to be taken"

"But why?" Bubbles ask visibly shaken

Grey looked out to the sea "Why do you think there is an island full of monsters on this planet?" Blossom and Bubbles know what he was talking about but not Berserk or Brat

"Those feral beast are the invaders pets, their lackeys, they attack the world destroying it eventually over time…however there is a time limit" he looked back toward the girls "If the planet is not conquered in that time limit or all the monsters are killed then the invaders claim the planet with their own hands" he looked up "We destroyed those monsters on my planet that's why we was attacked and now your time limit is up I have to stop them here"

"But why here?" Blossom nearly begged

"When they invade they head for the area that caused the lapse in their plan, which is here, closest to the Island"

"Then we'll stop them before they get any further" Buttercup said struggling to stand up

"We aren't scared of some invaders!" Brute said getting on her feet

Grey looked at them "They killed everyone on my planet, Millions of people, and you can't even handle me, how do you suppose you could possibly defend yourselves?"

"We'll get stronger" Blossom stated matter-of-factly

"You're no where near strong enough and the time it'll take to get to the level of power that is needed is seemingly out of your hands"

Before Blossom continued, Berserk shouted "Okay Fine! If they killed your whole planet how do you suppose your going to defeat them by yourself?"

"I have long planned it out before I even stepped foot on this planet, I will simply destroy this world" everyone stood in silence, tensing up immensely "This planet is in an ideal spot to cause the most damage to the nearby stars, If I'm lucky it might take out all nearby planets"

"H-how will that help?" Blossom stammered out

"As the invaders near this planet, I will destroy it causing a chain reaction with the nearby stars and trapping them in the middle of Super Nova Explosions" Grey smiled "A crude way of handling the situation, but at the moment it is the best and most effective way, Putting the situation into you little girls hands is far too risky"

"I hate it when people call me a little girl" Berserk scowled in reply, not wasting time to talk anymore

She dashed toward Grey aiming directly for his face

However he simply head butted her punch, making a sick cracking noise, and before she could scream he grabbed her mouth and slammed her into the ground causing a slight tremor.

Brat immediately rushed to her sister side tackling Grey around the waist, although he only moved back a few inches. Grey raised both hands above him ready to bring them down on Brats' back, but with the combined strength of Brute and Buttercup they managed to grab a hand each and tossed him into the air with Brat still clutched tightly around him. In the air Brat let out a burst of explosive speed and power sending her and Grey into a nearby building.

Blossom knelt next to Berserk to look at her hand. Dropping it as soon as she picked it up.

"Shit Blossom, don't just drop it like that"

"No one told you to rush in like that" Her stern look was more for the cussing than rushing in but Berserk just rolled eyes.

Brat flew past over head, slamming into a car with only Blossom looking worriedly at her. Berserk daintily picked her own arm up and placed it on her lap "You should go help your sister Blossom"

Blossom looked around glancing at all her sister's, devilish twin included, and thought one thing.

_Which one?_

Bubbles was currently shooting eye beams full force as Grey slowly pushed through. Bubble soon fell to her knees eye beams still at full blast in hopes of stopping Grey, but nonetheless Grey grabbed her head the sudden stop causing her own beams to burn her eyes and she let out a piercing scream as she tried to pry his hand off her head.

The scream made Grey flinch but not hesitate to channel purple energy into his own hands and launch Bubbles out of his hand behind him like a cannon. The purple energy twisting around her and keeping her from stopping herself as she flew into the distance through most of the buildings.

"I meant her by the way Blossom" Berserk stood rotating her good arm slowly, her other incased in ice and in front of her like a cast. "Let's assume Bubbles is down for the count"

"Where's Brute and Buttercup?"

"Doesn't matter cause we're going to finish this in one move"

Blossom stood next to her glancing at Brat curiously before looking at Grey in the distance staring them down. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Best leave that to me, you just keep his hands off my for one second" Berserk whole body relaxed "After you, Dear sister"

Blossom, for once, rushed in without a plan trusting her sister. Grey rushed in moments after her meeting Blossom half way and before she could prepare herself. With his hand he slapped her down to the ground at his feet. Blossom momentarily wondered if it was enough time for her sister to execute her plan as she looked upward to Grey from on the ground.

Like slow motion Blossom came to the conclusion it was, Berserk literally meant one second. As before Blossom could attempt a second time Berserk was already in the air in front of Grey. Her good hand out reached to his face and his hands poised, ready to slam her between them. But halfway through their journey Berserk hand touched Grey head first.

It exploded outwards. Blossom didn't even jump it happened so fast she just stared in shock. Grey hands stood frozen in the air for moments before his body fell backwards, Berserk hand still on his face and now frozen in ice. She would've promised Grey head exploded if she wasn't looking at it through the ice.

The moment Berserk hand touched his face it seemed as though a grenade had went off, but instead of fire bursting forth ice had.

Blossom continued to lay down, shocked and still trying to find out what happened. She looked at her sister for an answer but all she saw was Berserk face full of glee. She was actually smiling and her eyes wide open, breathing heavily. She looked too happy. Blossom looked away.

It seemed as though she was in ecstasy.

"Is he dead?" Blossom wanted to answer for Berserk, seeing as she was occupied enjoying herself, but she didn't know the answer.

Berserk pulled her hand out of the ice leaving no impression it was ever there "No Brat, He's very well alive" She ran her hand through her hair before she turned around so Brat could see her "Now go find your other half"

Brat looked at Berserk curiously before glancing at Blossom and taking off toward Bubbles.

Blossom managed to pull herself off the ground staring at Berserk while she did so. She seemed normal now except for the heavy breathing. Berserk took a deep breath looking away from her twin. Blossom eyes narrowed.

"Berserk…Did you-"

"It was a release of a lot of power-"

"So you-"

"Stopped him and saved the day without killing anyone" Berserk was smiling, her eyes open, as though she was waiting for a reward "Help me carry him home?"

They stood like that for seconds. Berserk smiling happily and Blossom looking her over "We should find Brute and Buttercup first"

* * *

Professor nearly fainted as all six of his girls came home. He didn't even pay attention to the monster they dragged through the door or most of the story of what they heard from said monster as he ushered them into his lab, that neither of them was previously allowed in.

While Professor led them to various examining tables and got medical equipment the girls stared in amazement, the lab had change from what they remembered.

It was bigger; it must have been the ground layer for the house, as it was at least the size of the entire house in length and width. The walls and ceiling was metal and the lab equipment looked pretty expensive.

Blossom seemed to be only bruised up and thus was helping patch up her sisters. Brat only had a few cracked ribs. Bubbles on the other hand eyes were shut, closed tightly and red. Blossom medical training didn't cover that.

Berserk had to first defrost her arm at a high temperature as not to cause anymore damage before she was able to get her arm treated and into a proper cast.

Brute was lucky she didn't break her back, and Buttercup couldn't lie down without wincing in pain, they both were covered in bruises.

Blossom sat on a chair tending to Berserk arm with a thousand thoughts running through her head.

However, Berserk had a one track mind, she kept asking Blossom to tell her more about the Rowdyruff Boys.

Until Blossom got more aggressive with her arm and Berserk took the cue to shut up, until her arm was out harms way.

Blossom got up and walked out of the lab before Berserk started with the questions again but before she could even get to the stairs, the Professor called out.

"Yes, Professor?"

The Professor sighed "I should have told you earlier, But I thought he was lying I didn't want him causing trouble"

"Just say it Dad" Buttercup said impatiently, in too much pain to have a little patience at the moment

Professor fixed his glasses and stood up, Everyone expected him to lecture Buttercup about patience but he just walk toward a computer.

"A while ago he came here to tell me something, I didn't believe him at first so I just forgot about it, but he was badly injured and needed medical attention…I treated him and questioned him for more information"

"What does this has to do with the monster with the frozen head?" Brute asked, gesturing toward Grey.

"He told me about the invaders before this happened" the room went eerily silent "But I didn't believe him so I ignored it, But with what you said he could be telling the truth"

"Who are you talking about?" Berserk was more interested in whom this person was then what he had to say

Professor turned around and pressed a few buttons on the computer, causing a wall too come down. The girls looked surprised at the prison cell hidden behind the wall.

The Powerpuff's gasped as the wall revealed a known person behind it, The Punks, however, just looked confused.

Brute was the first to break the silence "A green monkey? Didn't know you had a pet monkey"

"It looks like Jomo Momo…a little" Brat said walking closer to the cell

Berserk wasn't confused like her sisters rather a little elated "Its Mojo Jojo!" gaining glances from her sisters

Mojo head and various body parts was wrapped in bandages, but not enough to hide his features. He looked much older with slight grey hairs "I see you have finally realized the truth Professor" He spoke roughly "I hope it's not to late"

"Mojo Jojo, What are you doing in there?" Bubbles her vision still blurry but still good enough to make out prison cells and green monkeys

"Little Bubbles, your daddy locked me in here" Mojo said standing up and grabbing one of the metal bars

"Oh!" Bubbles turned to the Professor with a disappointed look on her face "Dad?"

"Why did you come here?" Blossom interrupted

Mojo turned to face Blossom "To warn you of some impending attack on the world"

"Okay, then how do you know about the invaders?"

Mojo closed his eyes "That is not important. How do you know of them if I have not warned you yet?"

"So you know about the invaders?" Berserk said ignoring his question

"What do you know?" Brute cut in

Mojo looked at Brute trying to figure who she was before giving up "I may know more then you, but I highly doubt it. I only know of a plan to attack earth, I was attacked before I could gather more information"

"So you're useless" Brute stated

Mojo didn't really care who she was BUT insulting him upset him "You should watch your tongue…" he waited for their names

"Brute"

"Brat"

"Berserk…were the Powerpunk Girls, other dimension Powerpuff girls, and we already killed you in our dimension so you should watch it" Mojo shut up, he could tell the girls wasn't sugar, spice and everything nice.

Professor opened the bars letting Mojo out

"We have a few questions for you Mojo" Berserk said out of nowhere

"What is it?" Mojo said, walking out of the cell as dignified as possible

"Why aren't you repeating yourself?" Bubbles asked seriously

Everyone's eyes turned to Bubbles who looked at Mojo seriously

"…Does it matter?"

Bubbles tilted her head slightly sideways, narrowing her eyes suspiciously and to see better "I guess not"

It was a cute distraction but not the question Berserk wanted "Why did you choose us?"

"I already told y-"

"Let me finish" Berserk was losing patience "You could have chosen the Rowdyruff Boys"

It dawned on Blossom, of course Mojo disappeared with the boys so they could have taken care of the threat, if Mojo really cared about saving the world

"So why did you chose us Mojo?" Blossom jumped in

Mojo hesitated before Blossom spoke "What happened to them?" Which gained looks of surprise that went from Bubbles to Mojo

Mojo looked down sadly "Gone…maybe"

"What?" everyone spoke quietly barely above a whisper, except the punks they didn't know or ever see the Rowdyruff boys

"What do you mean Mojo?" Professor spoke for everyone

Mojo sat down in a chair and sighed, "I saw these invaders" Mojo leaned forward "It was years ago, they came down to earth, they didn't attack anything but they did abduct a few people"

"So they took the boys?" Berserk asked

"No they didn't, not that time" Mojo looked into Berserk eyes "Years before those invaders took something important to my boys, in retaliation they attacked the ship"

"What?" Blossom asked confused "What did they take?"

"I can't tell you what it was but the boys went into the ship and attacked I was too scared to do anything, so I just ran away"

"So these boys went to their own death willingly" Brute spoke not caring either way "I guess I'll give them some respect, they sound kind of crazy though"

Mojo glared at the green alternative "Being prepared I was able to defend against the second ship years later" everyone listened closely "That's were I found information, By extracting data from it"

Mojo looked at the girls as he spoke "The ONLY reason I don't think my boys are alive is because I haven't seen them or heard from them" Mojo looked at Berserk and Blossom smiling evilly again "IF my boys are alive, and IF they still on earth then they'll be back in Townsville"

"Really, When and how do you know?" Berserk said excitedly

Everyone stood in silence waiting for Mojo to answer

Mojo sat looking at them. He loved his boys. He didn't and would not believe they were died

Berserk chuckled, when she realized Mojo wasn't going to answer, causing everyone to look at her as she walked up stairs "I've been trying to find out about these boys and their coming to me, it'll be fun to get some punching bags" Berserk laughed as she walked up stairs, her arm in her cast comfortably

Blossom knew she was right, they had to start training for the invaders plus they weren't little kids any more, by the time the boys come back they'll be too strong for them to handle not to mention it was six against three, the boys was literally punching bags.


	4. Dexter Boy Genius

**Townsville Apocalypse  
or  
_Apocalypse in Townsville_  
**

_******Disclaimer: **__Powerpuff girls is not owned by me  
_******Summary: **Mojo brings warning of invaders too late. The girls lives continue _un-interrupted._**  
****By: **___ChoasGatomon_**  
**

_**Men of genius are scarce, but men of genius who use their genius for the benefit of the world are scarcer.**_

"GIRLS! GIRLS! WAKE UP!" Professor called from downstairs "YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

Usually the Professor only had to call Brute and Buttercup down and occasionally Berserk, but the beating everyone received had cause them all to over sleep, except Blossom.

Blossom never overslept.

Everyone was already nearly healed with some soreness. Berserk arm was still in a cast however.

"Maybe you should let them sleep in" Mojo casually said reading his newspaper. They had allowed him to stay seeing as he didn't have a home and the Professor felt guilty in more ways than one.

The city had taken his volcano lair years ago. Professor Utonium and others of Townsville greatest scientist had worked together to turn the active volcano generator into a power generator for the whole Town. It worked splendidly, powering many of Townsville machinery and appliances. The money saved on energy went into Town repair or the treasury, making Townsville many times richer.

The Professor turned on him "They are not skipping school. The girls need an education if they want to succeed in life or anything they do…didn't you teach your boys that?"

"I wasn't with my boys most of the time" Mojo stated as he sipped his coffee, "They had their own life"

"Really?" Mojo jumped spilling coffee over him at hearing Brat behind him

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Mojo screeched at Brat

"So the boys didn't really have a parent? A shame really. What time is it?" Berserk said ignoring Mojo's screeching.

"Its 20 minutes to school" Blossom said sitting down at the table, Mojo looked at her "When did she get down here?"

"Hey Dad, Hey Mojo, Hey Blossom, Hey Berserk" Bubbles said cheerfully like her usually self

"Hey Bubbles" everyone present replied as if it was rehearsed, and it was, Bubbles always was cheerful no matter what.

"We're going to be late to school if we don't leave" Bubbles exclaimed like there was no real problem

"We know Bubbles," Brat cried slumping down on the chair

Just then, Buttercup walked down stairs sitting down at the table

"Hey Buttercup" she groaned in reply

"Hey Brute"

"Hey, you five still here?" Brute said walking into the kitchen; oddly more of a morning person than Buttercup "Maybe we should stay home today and just train"

"Yeah" Buttercup sullenly agreed with her "Since we're about to be invaded by aliens"

Professor saw where this was going "Whoever doesn't go or is late to school won't be training today" both Brute and Buttercup rushed out the house, standing outside the door biting into their toast before flying off

The Professor never really let them train saying there was no need since all the villains had left town, they wasn't going to mess up this chance.

Berserk walked to the door and grabbed her bag, hoisting it over her should making sure not to move her broken arm too much. Blossom walked out with her backpack on and they took off.

Bubbles gleefully walked out the door followed by a unwillingly Brat

"Bye Dad, Bye Mojo"

"See ya later Dad, Monkey" Brat said before they both took off

Professor sat down in his chair and grabbed the newspaper, Mojo stood there in silence

"What's wrong Mojo?"

Mojo stared at him "What the hell"

* * *

They barely made it to homeroom before the bell ringed. They all had homeroom, lunch and last period together.

Being that Blossom and Berserk was equally smart, naturally and through hard work respectively, they had all their classes together. Brute and Buttercup had P.E together (5th period) and the blues had art together (1st period).

The girls walked into the room sitting down at their seats. The teacher looked up from his comic book; he just noticed the students were in class. "Oh hey class"

Mr. Hank was a lazy teacher; he had the worst kids in his class so he had given up on teaching them anything. Hank always came to work in a suit sometimes without the jacket; he had previously worked for a group that kept info on the Powerpuff Girls enemies.

He was assigned to the Ruff Case, he know everything about them from a spectator point of view. He was one of the top agents in the group, so he knew that what he saw was nothing. He could tell there was more to the villains he studied, especially the Rowdyruff boys.

"So girls what happened Monday, the town looked pretty bad?" he didn't beat around the bush

"Huge fight" neither Berserk "So what was you saying about the Rowdyruff Boys last time?"

Hank smiled at her before getting up "Later Berserk we have a new student today I have to introduce" he walked to the door ""I'll be back"

The class immediately started talking about the possibilities of the new student.

"Do you think he'll be rich?" Brat said rather too excited

"…As long as he's nice" Bubbles stated idly looking off into space

"We don't even know if it's a boy…it could be a preppy little SHE for all we know" Buttercup said leaning back in her seat

"Maybe he'll be a cute nice boy," Bubbles said ignoring her sister's comment

"If HE is a HE, he better be something, I'm sick of these loser boys in this school" Berserk said as she stared at the door

"Is that why you never get laid?" Mitch said, displaying his lack of fear

Berserk continued to stare at the door "The pick of boys are idiots who think there strong, geeks who are extremely wimpy and the most popular boy in school is you" she turned to Mitch "The all-star quarter-back, bully, self proclaimed strongest boy in school"

"That doesn't turn you on?" Mitch said only half joking

Berserk just turned back to the door "You can't even prove you're the strongest"

Mitch proudly stated, "No one has dared to challenge me or even beat me"

"Yet" Brute said out of nowhere before the door opened.

Berserk was extremely perceptive; she could read a person easily. This boy seemed to look like he had all the answers to the world with his smug smile on his face.

The boy walked to the middle of the classroom and stood there until Hank said "This is the new student, please introduce yourself"

The kid smiled before he adjusted his glasses, which shined, and proudly proclaimed like it was obvious "Good day peers. I am DEXTER! BOY GENIUS!" his german accent obvious

Brute couldn't help myself, she let it slip "Seriously?" she said loud enough for the class to hear her, but Dexter didn't get angry he just smiled.

He was wearing a lab coat with some blue pants, he had on purple latex gloves and some black boots, his glasses not looking too nerdy, bu rather complimenting his apperance.

His hair was red as Berserk's and Blossom's.

"Take your sit Mr. Genius" Hank said messing with the kid.

Before Dexter even moved, Mitch was in front of him. Dexter was no longer smiling he was looking serious "Excuse me, but your in the way"

"Listen kid" Mitch sounded serious "I'm top dog in this school so-"

Dexter interrupted him "You're the best the school has to offer?" walking past Mitch "Disappointing"

Mitch was high on power. Especially after Berserk little remarks. The fact that she was smirking at him pushed him over the edge.

Mitch threw his fist at the back of Dexter's head, but Dexter moved out of the way causing Mitch to fall forward on the floor.

Dexter continued walking "You put to much force in your punch" he sat between Berserk and Blossom "That's why you lost so easily"

Mitch got up with a angry expression across his face, he looked ready to kill the new kid but before he could move Hank said "Mitch no fighting in school wait until after" Mitch glared at Dexter before sitting back down.

Mitch didn't dare look up. Knowing Berserk and Brute would have smug looks for him. The taunts would come no matter what he did.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, in homeroom Bloss and Dex had became friends and by checking his schedule he had all our classes, so I had to listen to him and Bloss talk about stuff, and yes he was smart.

Annoyingly so.

I'll put in a insulting comment once in awhile just to keep Bloss on her toes, making Dex comment back and we'll insult each other until Blossom would make us stop.

Gladly our sisters didn't really take notice of him except Brat, which was expected. Until lunch anyway.

Bloss and me was sitting at our usual table, we're always the first ones here and seeing as Dexter knew no one else, Bloss invited him to sit with us.

I of course hadn't been listening to their entire conversations but I did figure out Dex had a little sister called D something.

"Hey Blossom, Hey Berserk. Hey…Dexter?"

"Hey Bubbles" Dexter smiled making Bubbles smile

"So how do you like it here so far Dexter?" Bubbles said as she sat down in here seat

"Oh its been well" he turned to Blossom "Especially with Blossoms help" Blossom looked at him with ketchup on her mouth and a piece of lettuce sticking out, making Dexter laugh and Blossom blush.

_WHOA_

Then he turned to me smiled and said "And" he leaned closer. Too close "You too sleepy"

Not like I didn't get enough comments about my eyes. So what if they was slightly more closed than others? I think it made me look _mysterious._ I can't help t if I'm a mysterious person._  
_

"Thank you loser" I'm not going to blush because he got in my personal space. My personal space is bigger than most anyway.

Matter of fact I would've hit him if Blossom and Bubbles wasn't here. Probably might still hit him to assert my dominance.

Bubbles just stared at us confused until the rest of our sisters sat down, Brute and Buttercup paid no mind to Dex but Brat started shamelessly flirting.

"Hey cutie how you doing?"

Dex looked at her before smiling said "Hey, how you doing?" he said that a little bit too cool.

"Fine. Wha'cha doing after school?" Brat said a little bit too sluttish, she keeps talking that way people are going to get the wrong impression.

Like she was the type of girl to wait until after school or something.

Before Dex could say something "Brat stop being a slut" Brute replied biting into her burger

"I'm not being a slut" Brat glared denying the truth

"Yes, you are Brat" I couldn't resist

"Shut up both of you" Brat said now glaring at me "You just mad cause you never had a boyfriend" turning to Brute "Or girlfriend" that really pissed Brute off, she was about to attack Brat when Bubbles interrupted

"Hey Robin, Hey Mitch, Hey Mike"

"Hey guys" Robin said sitting down next to Bubbles

"What's up?" Mike said before sitting down next to Brute

Mitch just sat across from Dex glaring at him, Dex didn't pay any mind to him.

It was oddly quiet considering Mitch was mad at Dex and Brute mad at Brat, even Bubbles and Robin was quiet.

"So I heard the world is coming to a end" how did Dex know about that "The Professor told me when I arrived in Townsville"

"What were you doing talking to the Professor?" Buttercup questioned sipping her soda, ever the suspicious one.

"I originally came here to help the Professor on his experiments and other stuff, however" he took this time to fix his glasses "He told me about the trouble stirring up in Townsville"

"How long have you been here Dex?"

He looked at me smiling "I got a nickname I see…and you used my name sort of"

How long had I been calling him Dex? Have I really haven't said his name once since this morning "How long bitc-"

"Since Friday" he replied interrupting me

"Don't interrupt me, and why didn't we ever hear about you or see yo-"

"So you're not going to use my cute nickname?"

"I said-"

"I really like my nickname too it sounded cute when you said it"

I was trying to be nice but he just had to keep trying to piss me off "I will kill you Bitch if you keep pushing it" Anger was not an emotion I, admittedly, was in control of.

Hence the name.

"Clam down I was just playing around" he turned back around to look at everyone "You've mostly been upstairs and I've mostly been in the lab. Sadly i wasn't there yesterday to see you drag in a the Grey hued monster. But me and the Professor took care of it this morning before i came to school"

"Why are you telling us now?" that was Blossom talking

"I'm relevant now"

"How so?" I'm surprised Brute even knows what that word means

"You going to need training for the upcoming days"

"We know that that's why we asked the Professor to make a better training stimulator, but he said it'll take weeks to finish" Buttercup stated. Crushing her soda between her hands.

Dexter fixed his glasses again "That's why I'm here" he stood up "I and the Professor will have the stimulator built in two days"

Everyone froze at hearing this, Robin and the others had been quiet since Dex said the world was ending, someone should tell them about that.

"Dex, do you know about the Rowdyruff Boys?" and everyone groaned at the table, except Bubbles

Dex looked at me "No. Their your boyfriends or something?"

Before I could retort Blossom stepped in "Might as well be she won't stop thinking about them" she looked at me "What's up with the obsession?"

I planned on ignoring her but she went on "I thought you would get over them when Mojo said they'll be back"

I decided to tell her "At first I just wanted to know about the only villains to actually defeat the Powerpuff Girls besides us and see if they were a good fight" I started picking at my food to occupy my good hand "But I grew more obsessive because of what Mojo said"

Everyone leaned in closer and said at the same time "What he say?"

I get kind of mad at them doing that. It's weird and it's freaky "Mojo said they attacked one of those invader ships and was presumed died"

"So what's so interesting about that?" Buttercup said leaning back

"Then he said he saw another ship like years later or something"

"Your point?" Brute and Buttercup said at the same time

"Mojo took out the second ship, I doubt he's more capable than the boys" I could tell by the look on their faces it was dawning on them "That's was like what years ago? If those boys were on a ship years before Mojo found another then they already know about the invaders"

"And since Mojo haven't heard from them, it must mean they are with the Invaders" Blossom said thinking out loud "Which explains why Mojo thinks the boys are returning soon. Because the Invaders are coming back"

"Yes. Meaning they are working for and have been working for the Invaders for years. Which means Mojo might be in on the plan too, since he conveniently knows about the Invaders and when their coming"

Brute leaned back in her seat "So we have to worry about those Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Don't worry" Dex said walking to the cafeteria doors "The stimulator will be built soon and you'll surpass the boys. Grey's planet took care of one ship easily from what I heard, so don't worry about those Rowdyruff Boys, just train for the real thing"

I heard both Brute and Buttercup crack their knuckles, they obviously agreed

Dexter stood up fixing his coat "Professor told me to tell you to get your assignments for the entire week. You'll be training during that time" he walked out the door at saying that and when the doors closed, the bell rang. He was cool.

I guess.


End file.
